


Hot Dad Syndrome

by BetweenLines55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, His charms are match for no one, M/M, Remus is a teacher, Sirius is a Hot Dad, Smoking, Tattoos, basically both Remus and Sirius are BAMFs and Harry's their matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenLines55/pseuds/BetweenLines55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is just trying to get through Back-to-School Night. One of his brightest students has the gall to have a Hot Dad. What's more to say? Remus is a goner from the beginning. From my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

Fatherhood should not look as good as it did on a man with 7 visible tattoos and an obvious smoking habit as it did on Sirius Black.

The only reason Remus knew the man standing by the refreshments was named Sirius Black was because Remus knew Harry Potter; knew as in taught him English for the better part of two months now. The same Harry Potter who had filled out a basic information sheet on his Parent/Guardian the class before this night.

Open House night. 

Remus stood with the rest of Hogwarts’ English Department; between Gilderoy and Alastor, both of whom were otherwise engaged at the moment, giving Remus time to inspect (read: stare) at Sirius Black.

Sirius’ name fit him, Remus decided minutes after seeing him. It sounded a little rebellious and aloof, which the man obviously tapped into considering he was the only man wearing leather in a sea of brown and black sports jackets. There was the recognizable constellation Canis Major peaked out under the sleeve of the button down shirt Sirius was wearing underneath a leather jacket. Subtle, Remus thought wryly. 

Sirius, however, didn’t seem to care that he was attracting a lot of stares from the rest of the aristocratic people who sent their children to Hogwarts, and some of the parents of scholarship students as well. Sirius just had a arm wrapped around Harry’s shoulders, Harry who was grinning and laughing along to something Sirius had said and wait one fucking second he was coming over here act natural Lupin.

"Moody!" Sirius beamed, coming to shake Alastor’s hand. Moody grunted, but looked generally pleased to see the younger man. 

"How’re you?" Sirius said, grinning from ear to ear (as bright as the star in the sky he was named for, Remus wanted to say, but decided it would come across as too tragic-poet for comfort).

"Better that you’re off the streets and behind a desk." Alastor said with finality. Right, Remus always forgot that before he was a teacher he’d been a policeman. Sirius laughed again, opening his mouth to say something else before Harry cut in, "Oi, Sirius, come meet my teacher."

Before he knew it, Sirius Black was standing before him, smiling and putting a hand out to shake, “Sirius Black.”

"Remus Lupin," Remus said, pleasantly surprised he’d managed to pronounce his name correctly. "I’m Harry’s English professor."

"Yeah, I gathered as much,  _Professor_.” Sirius said. 

"Ah, yes. Of course. Um."

"You know Professor Lupin has celestial tattoos too?" Harry prompted, "Like, what are the odds of my godfather and my teacher, you know?"

"Really?" Sirius asked, eyebrow raised in question. Remus wordlessly unbuttoned one of his cuffs to show off the lunar cycle that ran the length of his forearm. Sirius actually looked impressed for a moment before he pointed to Canis Major on his arm. "Constellation home to—"

"Sirius, yes, the dog star." Remus said, "Clever."

"You think?"

"No, a bit expected really, but very nice just the same."

Sirius threw his head back and laughed a barking laugh that fit the rest of his personality. “Jesus, you’re a cheeky bloke, Remus Lupin. You smoke?”

"Recreationally."

"Don’t we all?"

"Touche."

Before Sirius could ask anything else of him, a voice Remus recognized of that of Hermione Granger came, shouting, “Harry, Sirius!”

Sirius turned away for a second and then back to Remus saying, “Well I suppose that’s it, Professor. If you’d like to continue this, and damn, I hope you do, you know where to find me.” He patted the cigarette carton in his shirt pocket and turned to follow his godson who had waved goodbye. 

As soon as they had gone, Remus easily diagnosed himself with a bad case of Hot Dad Syndrome.


	2. And the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there such a thing as a step-godfather?

Just like he said he would be, Sirius Black was outside when Remus escaped the crowded room for a quick smoke break. Sirius had pressed himself against the brick wall of the school, foot braced underneath him as he raised the cigarette to his lips to take a drag. He looked far too cool to have a desk job.

"Figured you’d come." Sirius said. He dug around in one of the pockets in his leather jacket and produced a cigarette carton, shaking it once and offering it to Remus. Easily, he took one. 

"Because I’m so utterly attracted to you?" Remus deadpanned. He also accepted the light Sirius offered and leaned back against the wall with him, although probably not pulling it off as well as Sirius did, considering he was wearing loafers and a pair of tweed trousers. 

"Well, you wouldn’t be the first." Sirius said, turning his head and grinning at Remus. From this angle and the bad florescent light the grounds were lit with, Remus could see the animal tracks the curled around Sirius’ collar bones, collar bones so sharp he’d probably cut himself on them and goddammit Lupin, get a hold of yourself. 

The cigarette did it’s best to calm his nerves, but it had still been a while since Remus had been remotely interested in someone, and that someone had been remotely interested  _i_ _n him_ , not since Benjy and that had been a disaster in itself. And oh this could be a disaster because Sirius Black was the parent of one of Remus’ students and surely Lucius Malfoy and the rest of the school board would not like that. 

But then Sirius was looking at him again with that spark in his eyes that matched the one on the end of his diminishing cigarette. “Harry likes you, you know?”

"Uh…thanks?"

Sirius chuckled, “No, I mean, it was kinda hard to get him into learning and school you know? He’s got ADHD, and he doesn’t like reading all that much but he’s excelling in your class and I’m glad he’s found a reason to not completely hate going here.”

Remus was touched to hear such a compliment, and coming from an incredibly attractive man didn’t hurt either. “Well, thank you. I-I hope to do my best with my students.”

"And I can see now why he likes you," Sirius said, "You’re a good mentor, undoubtedly better than I am."

"He seems to adore you." Remus said honestly, reflecting on the smile he had seen grace Harry’s face when he was around Sirius. Sirius, on the other hand just shrugged and put out his cigarette with the heel of his motorcycle boot. "Ya know I only got him cause he parents died. I didn’t want kids, but damn, he’s just…"

"He’s a good kid."

"Yeah, yeah he is." There was a comfortable silence for a while, ending when Remus finally put out his cigarette. "So," Sirius said with a sideways glance in his direction that Remus instantly decided could either end with him being arrested or laid (hopefully the latter, not the former, although both wouldn’t be  _terrible_ ), “we’ve covered why Harry likes you, but we haven’t covered why I seem to be attracted to a 35 year old man with a pony tail and a pair of incredibly well fitting trousers.”

"I’m sure it’s because of my ability to recite Hamlet from memory and the fact that I can open a bottle of beer with my tongue." Remus said. Sirius snorted and asked, "Can you really?"

"I am a man of many talents."

"Does one of them include snogging, because I’d really like to find out." He was leering now.

"Won’t Harry be worried about where you’ve gone off to?" 

"Hell, he was the one to tell me to go after you."

"He’s quickly becoming my favorite student." Remus grinned, "But not here, the field house should be open." Sirius quirked an eyebrow, "Well then, Professor, lead the way."

To be quite honest, Remus wasn’t quite sure how much trouble he’d get into if he was found fucking around with one of the parents of a Hogwarts student, but he was sure he really didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk about everyone's favorite dumb gay puppies @ siriusscrewsblokes.tumblr.com


End file.
